Primer amor
by Namida koe
Summary: El primer encuentro de Arnold y Helga... Desde la perspectiva del rubio. La primera vez que mire sus ojos y la sensacion que me dejo cuando toco mi mano...


Primer amor

Disclaimer**:** Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.

Y la canción pertenece a CNBLUE la versión original, el cover es de Marisabelaz.

La primera vez que te vi  
tu bella sonrisa reflejaba timidez  
a partir de ahora seremos cercanos,  
todos los días, tengo un cosquilleo en mi corazón.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez, que nos conocimos.

Era una mañana lluviosa mi abuelo me llevaba al jardín de niños, mi abuelo iba contándome una de sus fantásticas historias, aunque realmente no le ponía atención, yo estaba fascinado por todas las cosa que pasaban ante mí. Lo que más trajo mi atención fue un pequeño moño rosa que estaba frente a un enorme perro, el cual no me dejaba ver ¿Qué o quién? Portaba dicho lazo. No dije nada pero tenía curiosidad ese lazo era muy lindo. Nos detuvimos varias veces en los semáforos o porque mi abuelo le daba el paso a las personas. En fin cuando llegamos al jardín de niños, pude ver a una niña de cabello rubio, parada frente a la entrada. No llevaba sombrilla. También vi que estaba llena de lodo.

Me acerque silenciosamente y la protegí de la lluvia, ella confusa volteo a verme, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Yo le sonreí amablemente.

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida y una hermosa sonrisa surco en sus labios. Y mi corazón se lleno de alegría inocente y pura.

Entramos al salón y nos separamos tú fuiste hasta una esquina y yo con los chicos… así pasamos un tiempo hasta que decidí ir hasta ti. Pero al estar frente tuyo no sé que me paso… no podía decir nada. Tú me miraste con esos ojos que parecen pequeños trozos de cielo.

-Hola. – me dijiste tímidamente, no sabes lo que ese gesto le hizo a mi corazón, podía sentir como que se volvió aun mas cálido y revoloteaba como un ave.

-Hola- respondí un tanto sonrojado – quieres jugar. – le dije señalando unos cubos en el piso.

-Claro – mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia el lugar señalado. El tacto de su mano con la mía se sentía muy bien, una agradable sensación. A partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigos.

Siempre trataba de rozar mi piel con la tuya… vaya si que era un poco extraño para mi sentirme así cada vez que estaba a tu lado. A mi corta edad tenia sensaciones que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Pero un día todo cambio, ese día Harold te quito tus galletas, tu carita se torno triste, tu ojitos azules se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, fue cuando me pare de donde estaba y te di las mías, siempre buscando motivos para ver tu tímida sonrisa, fue entonces cuando los niños comenzaron a burlarse de nosotros diciendo cosas tontas, que éramos novios o que nos íbamos a casar. Pude ver como tu cara se puso colorada y frunciste el ceño, me sorprendió la expresión de tu rostro más allá de tu acción. Ella había tumbado a Harold.

-Deja de reírte niño gordo, o tendrás que enfrentarte a Betsy y los cinco vengadores- mientras levantaba sus puños.

-¿A quien y a los cinco que? – había preguntado algo confundido

-Mis puños tontos – mientras los miraba – son sus nombres.

-¿Tus puños tienen nombre?… ahh… estoy confundido- comenzó a agarrase la cabeza.

- Yo soy la jefa aquí... yo soy Helga G. Pataki.

-¿Qué significa la G? – cuestiono Harold.

-Ese no es tu problema.- le dijo molesta.

Fue así como su actitud cambio, ella era aun mas agresiva conmigo, aunque el tiempo fue poco me divertí con ella, esas sonrisas nunca las olvidare. Ahora estamos en cuarto grado, la situación era igual. Yo desesperadamente trataba de obtener una sonrisa como la que me habías brindado en aquellos días de infancia. Chocaba contigo cada que podía, para sentirme como en ese momento cuando tomaste mi mano y sentía correr esa calidez, que incluso ahora deseo volver a sentir. Cada que te veo decaída me acerco a ti aunque todos me decían que era un tonto. Nunca sabia como reaccionarias, aunque deseaba tocar tus manos debía detenerme.

-Gerald… ¿No crees que Helga esta rara?

-Arni, Arni… Arni ella siempre a sido rara – me dijo Gerald negando con la cabeza.

-¡No! Gerald… digo mas de lo usual… mejor voy a hablar con ella.

-Como quieras viejo. – me dirigí hasta donde estaba Helga, parecía murmurar algo pero no entendía muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa Helga? – ella sobresalto y me miro un poco sorprendida, para voltear tu rostro rápidamente. Pero aun así pude notar que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

-Nada que te importe Cabeza de Balón- pronuncio con furia fingida, ya que su voz se escuchaba mas apagada.

-¡Helga!... ¡Vamos!... tu me importas.

-Vete… Arnoldo nadie te pido tu ayuda… señor soy un buen samaritano – comenzaba a sentirme fastidiado, pero no la dejaría sola.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, además no me te dejare sola – me senté a su lado, pude ver que una de sus manos estaba cerca a la mía. Con el simple hecho de verla tan cerca de mi, me hacia sentir un revoloteo en el corazón.

-Veo… que vas enserio – soltó un suspiro – nunca dejaras de ser un metiche ¿Verdad?

-No soy metiche Helga – le dije calmadamente viendo su perfil. –solo que me preocupo mucho. ¿Me dirás que te pasa? – pude ver que comenzaba a dudar un poco.

-Bueno… yo… está bien… te contare, pero luego te iras por donde viniste camarón con pelos – termino un poco mas agresiva, pero parecía que se debatía por dentro – es mi familia.

Ya sabía por Gerald que ella no tenía una gran familia, al principio no le creía pero me dijo que Phoebe le había comentado cuando él se burlo y alegaba que solo era una niñita consentida. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el vacío, estaba tan perdida y triste que me dolía mucho más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Ella me conto que su hermana mayor volvería de Alaska, que sabía de antemano que realmente durante el periodo que estuviera, ella dejaría de existir para sus padres.

-Y mira que ni existo cuando ella no está, se pondrá peor cuando llegue – comenzaba a exaltarse – pero se pone peor Arnoldo, ella querrá pasas tiempo de calidad, dirá alguna estupidez como siempre – se paro y comenzó a caminar en círculos, yo solo la veía me parecía muy lindo cada gesto que hacía, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, afortunadamente ella no la noto.

-¡Mami, papi! porque no pasamos tiempo de calidad – decía imitando a su hermana de manera muy irónica- si ya saben eso para conocernos más.

-Arnold… no quiero estar en casa…- su voz se volvió un poco melancólica – realmente ya es suficiente la indiferencia cuando no está.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago compañía? – Pregunte mirando al cielo, como si no fuera la gran cosa - ¡Ya sabes! Hasta que tu hermana se valla – esa era una buena escusa para estar con ella sin decirle directamente.

-¿Qué?... - su rostro comenzó a matizarse ligeramente de un tierno tono rojizo - estás loco cabeza de balón… - su yo malvado salió a flote, yo solo pude suspirar sin lugar a dudas me sería muy difícil volver a ver su sonría. -¿Por qué tendría que estar contigo?... digo mejor iría con Phoebe. Hizo una pausa un tanto larga.

-¿Sabes? Tienes suerte, recordé que Phoebe estará ocupada toda la semana. Así que podrás estar con la gran Helga G. Pataki – entono orgullosamente.

-Si claro… Helga lo que tu digas… lo que tu digas. – la típica respuesta de siempre.

-Así es cabeza de balón, es lo que yo diga – pude escucharla más animada, un una burlona sonrisa se postro en sus labios – ya es tarde nos vemos zopenco.

La vi desaparecer a la distancia, realmente tenía algo mal en la cabeza o al menos de eso quería convencerme. Porque la verdad estaba mucho más alejada. Su hermana llegaría el sábado, entonces solo tenía un día para elaborar un plan, si no sería hombre muerto.

-Es en serio Gerald- decía por encima vez.

_-¿Arnold acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? - _me pregunto, aunque estábamos hablando por teléfono, podía ver claramente que negaba con la cabeza.

-No Gerald, ¿Entonces me ayudas? – cuestione fastidiado.

-_Está bien, pero enserio viejo hay algo mal contigo… - hizo una pausa leve- ¿No te habrás vuelto masoquista? – su voz se escucho entre divertida y temerosa._

-¡GERALD! - el solo soltó una pequeña risa y colgó.

El sábado llego, Olga llegaría al medio día, por lo que Helga tenía que salir antes. Habíamos planeado una salida en grupo Phoebe, Gerald, Helga y yo, aunque en realidad era una cita ellas no debían de saberlo.

El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, la mañana se fue así como la tarde, el azul del cielo, había pasado a un anaranjado y termino en un negro profundo. Terminamos por vagar un rato en el parque. Gerald y Phoebe ya se habían marchado. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia un de las bancas nos topamos con Lila, era extraño que estuviera tan noche por el parque.

-Hola Arnold y Helga – nos saludo sonriente, a Helga no le caía muy bien la pelirroja, le contesto de mala manera y se fue a sentar. A ninguno nos extrañaba esa actitud. Pero a Lila le afectaba levemente, platicamos unos 15 minutos, realmente era una chica muy agradable y en ocasiones anteriores yo le había hecho saber que me gustaba, a lo que ella me respondía que yo solo le agradaba, y no le gustaba. Nos despedimos y voltee para buscar a Helga.

La vi sentada en una banca bastante retirada cuando llegue hasta ella me di cuenta que estaba hablando consigo misma pero no pude entender lo que decía.

-Helga… ¿Te encuentras bien? – estaba preocupado la había visto así cuando algo la agobiaba.

-¿Qué podría tener? Claro que estoy bien cabeza de balón, no ves que estoy viendo unicornios y hadas – dijo sarcástica – no espera ya se estoy bien… porque me quede sola… - ya lo veía venir se desquitaría conmigo – y… sabes solo olvidalo… gracias, por la maravillosa velada – el sarcasmo era cosa de todos los días cuando se trataba de ella, pero esta vez se escucho un poco dolida.

-Helga… realmente tienes algo- me acerque hasta quedar frente a ella – dime te puedo ayudar.

-Aleja te zopenco, de verdad que eres necio.

-Helga, sabes que te puedo ayudar- tenía la sensación que me diría, pero el silencio me decía lo contrario.

- ¿Sabes Arnold? – su voz se escuchaba distante y temblorosa – es un chico.

-¡Eh! – estaba perplejo, nunca me hubiera imaginado su respuesta – ¿de verdad? – estaba impresionado.

-Si zopenco… no lo repetiré otra vez – su sonrojo era notorio, a pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro, me pareció más hermosa que de costumbre -Veras, creo que es ahora de sincerarme con el – hizo un pausa y poso sus ojos en los míos la tristeza y el temor se reflejaban claramente – o simplemente rendirme.

No me agradaba para nada la idea de que a Helga le gustara algún chico, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que las sonrisas y las sensaciones que ella provocaba fueran de otro y no míos. Trate de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno Helga solo tu puedes saber que pasara, si se lo dices o no ya es decisión tuya – sin proponérmelo la molestia salió con las palabras, Helga no se percato de ello.

-Pero estoy segura que… el no siente lo mismo… - trataba de no titubear, mantenía la mirada baja y los puños cerrados, sabía que le era difícil hablar de eso, ya que siempre mantenía una barrera que alejaba a los demás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – le cuestione irritado.

-Mira a el le gustan las chicas con un lindo rostro, que sean listas, inteligentes y sosas – la mirada se le había ensombrecido – y yo no soy nada de eso, al contrario soy grosera, mala y nada linda.

-¡Tu eres muy linda!- le grite sin pensar - ¡Vamos Helga! también sabes que eres linda, cuando quieres, pero lo eres. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste los días en el jardín de infantes? Porque yo no lo he hecho.

Helga permanecía callada, y eso me inquietaba no sabia como reaccionaria, pero gracias a la charla, había descubierto el por que de tantas sensaciones. Torpemente tome su mano e hice que me mirara.

-Realmente eres hermosa…- la miraba fijamente, su rostro sonrojado, los hermosos ojos azules abiertos con sorpresa y su labios entre abiertos, me confirmaban lo que siempre supe. Acorte la distancia entre nosotros y uní mis labios a los suyos. Al principio fue un beso torpe y solo de mi parte, decidí alejarme de ella cuando enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello, el beso que comenzó de torpe manera fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. La mire fijamente ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Me di cuenta de lo que había ello, cuando ella comenzó a abrirlos, sentí temor, sus labios se abrieron ella iba a decir algo, luego de eso. Las cosas cambiaron mucho…

-Sabes aun no puedo creer que salí corriendo – le dije a una hermosa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Me hubieras visto, quede tan perpleja, que tarde como 5 minutos en reaccionar – una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios- jajaja, "Cobarde" fue lo único que pude decir cuando ya no estabas… ¡Rayos! Arnoldo que ¡Diablos pensabas! Al dejarme sola.

-Lo siento pero es que recordé que te gustaba alguien… y bueno –la verdad era que me daba terror el pensar en lo furiosa que estaría por haberla besado – yo… no…

No pude terminar la frase cuando unos labios se apoderaron de los míos…

-Que romántico… que bonito los dos se enamoraron desde el jardín de niños – decía una jovencita de 12 años, de rubia cabellera y ojos un tanto extraños eran de diferentes colores el izquierdo verde y el derecho azul, según los médicos no era malo ni siquiera una enfermedad, solo que ocurrían casos como ese muy raramente – nunca me cansare de escuchar cómo se conocieron.

-Siempre nos dices lo mismo, pero yo si me canso linda, además que bochorno – Helga se había tapado la cara con su mano.

-Hay mamá, si tu no me cuentas las cosas papá lo hará – dirigió su mirada a mí y sonrió enormemente, era la misma sonrisa que su madre me mostro alguna vez y que tarde más de 8 años en volver a verla.

-¡Claro que si Geraldine¡- le hice una seña para que se sentara con nosotros, que dando en medio de ambos.

Probablemente caigamos en el amor  
el uno por el otro  
Podemos aprender cosas  
y cuidarnos el uno al otro

Mirando en tus ojos, los míos  
te están diciendo  
TE QUIERO

Fin.

* * *

Hola mi primer intento de escribir una historia romantica, lo se no soy muy buena.

Pero al escuchar la cancion se me vino la idea a la mente. Espero que les guste.


End file.
